1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer electrolyte membrane, a method of preparing the same and a fuel cell using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells may be classified according to the type of electrolyte used therein. Types of fuel cells include polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells (PEMFCs), phosphoric acid fuel cells, molten carbonate fuel cells, solid oxide fuel cells, and others. The operating temperatures of fuel cells and constituent materials thereof vary depending on the electrolyte type.
According to a method of supplying fuel to an anode, fuel cells can be classified into external reforming type fuel cells in which fuel is supplied to the anode after being converted into hydrogen enrichment gas by a fuel reformer, and internal reforming type fuel cells in which fuel in liquid or gaseous state is directly supplied to the anode.
A representative example of a direct fuel supply type fuel cell is a direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC). In a DMFC, an aqueous methanol solution is used as fuel, and a proton conductive polymer electrolyte membrane is used as an electrolyte. Accordingly, a DMFC is a kind of PEMFC.
A PEMFC is small and lightweight but can achieve a high output density. Furthermore, a power generation system can be easily constituted using a PEMFC.
A basic PEMFC may include an anode (fuel electrode), a cathode (oxidizing agent electrode), and a polymer electrolyte membrane interposed between the anode and the cathode. The anode may include a catalyst layer to promote fuel oxidation. The cathode may include a catalyst layer to promote the reduction of an oxidizing agent.
In a PEMFC, the polymer electrolyte membrane acts as an ionic conductor for the migration of protons from the anode to the cathode and also acts as a separator to prevent contact between the anode and the cathode. The polymer electrolyte membrane therefore requires sufficient ionic conductivity, electrochemical safety, high mechanical strength, thermal stability at its operating temperature, and should be capable of being easily formed in a thin layer.